Another Girl, Another Vampire
by Ashlie Christine
Summary: Bella goes to plan the wedding with Alice. She calls out to Alice but Alice doesn't come. She searches the house until there's one room left, and what she sees opens that big gaping hole that had finally sealed itself shut.
1. Chapter 1

(Belongs 2 SamanthaRileyFox)

I was on my way to the Cullens house for some more hellish wedding planning with Alice. The rest of the Cullens apart from Edward and Alice were on another hunting trip, due to come back later today.

I pulled up in front of their house, more like mansion, and turned my roaring engine off. As soon as I did I could hear music blaring from the house, I assumed that it was coming from Edwards room as per usual.

When I entered the house it felt like my ear drums had burst. I called out Alices name but she didn't come running towards me to give me a peck on the cheek, instead there was no Alice.

I looked around her whole house calling for her but still no Alice had came. There was only one place left to look. Edwards room.

I carefully made my way towards his room trying not to trip. I opened his bedroom door and if my ears weren't bad enough, it felt like they were bleeding now.

I let out a small gasp. What I saw was not what any fiancee wanted to see. There on the bed that Edward bought me was him on top of my supposedly best friend Alice. Naked. How cliche I thought to myself.

When I had let out my gasp that could hardly be heard over this music, Edward and Alice turned to look at me. Oh so they can't hear me when I'm calling out for Alice but they hear a small out-take of breath.

I turned around about to walk out from the room, tears spilling from my eyes when as quick as a flash Edward was infront of me. Fully clothed this time.

"Bella.." He said reaching out to confront me. I didn't want to touch him.

"Save.. it.. Edward." I said inbetween sniffles. I ducked away from him and walked down the stairs, unluckly I tripped on the last step and I felt I pair of cold wrap themselves arounfd my waist.

"LET GO OF ME EDWARD! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR AN APOLIGY FOR WHY YOU SLEPT WITH MY BEST FRIEND! AS A MATTER OF FACT THE WEDDING IS OFF." I screamed.

The voice that wasn't expecting to hear spoke up, "Ehhm, Bells it's Jasper.. Wait.. WHAT?!" His anger was literally rubbing of on me and everyone else in the room. All the Cullens looked like they were going to rip eachother to shreds. Esme glaring at Carlisle, Carlisle glaring at Esme. Rosalie growling at Emmet, Emmet growling at Rosalie.

"Jasper. Calm down for a minute. Look what you're doing to your family." Everyone quickly snapped out of their hatred and angry for eachother, then focused on Jasper and I.

Jasper let go of me and ran up to Edwards room. Everyone followed, but me. I already knew what had happend and I didn't want to see my ex-fiancee and ex-bestfriend.

I heard yelling, growling and snarling coming from upstairs. I heard bits and pieces of the arguement. "Did you even think about Bella?" "Alice, did you think about me?" Then I heard Alice and Edwards voices in uni-son, "But we're in love." I felt that hole in my stomach open up again, after the last time Edward had left. It finally just repaired itself and he does this to me?

I saw a flash of blonde desending from the stairs, and Jasper stopped infront of me.

"Get on my back, Bella."

I didn't bother arguing back. I hadn't had enough strength to. I just did as I was told and clambered onto Jasper back.

I closed my eyes as he began to run for what seemed like forever. I slowly drifted into sleep where the afternoons events kept replaying like a broken records.

I woke up with the sound of birds chirping and the smell of bacon. Mmm, bacon. I took a look at my surroundings. I was on a beigh sofa, which might I add was eceptionally confortable. The room was painted a soft green, and on one wall there was a monolithic collection of books. I stumbled over to take a look at some of them and I squelled when I saw some of my favourites, "Wuthering Heights," "Pride & Prejudice."

I then followed the scent of bacon. I ended up in a gorgeous modern kitchen which was all Silver, white and red. There at the cooker was Jasper, flipping a pancake then putting it onto a stack with a side of bacon. I giggled a bit. At that Jasper spun round and looked at me with a half hearted smile. I didn't need to have his power to see what he was feeling, I could see the sorrow in his eyes, and I knew exactly how he felt. He put the plate down on the table and grabbed a bottle of maple syrup, a jar of honey, and a bottle of ketchup and placed it beside it. "I didn't know if you wanted anthing with your pancakes and bacon. Wait, do you like pancakes and bacon?"

"Love it." I said smiling.

I sat down at the table and began to eat. "Now, watch me hunt." I think I heard Jasper snigger under his breath. Wow, these pancakes were so amazingly good. "Thanks, Jasper. Where did you learn to cook by the way? Because I thought vampires didn't eat human food."

"Your welcome. And someone had to help Esme with her experimental cooking." He smiled. "I honestly don't know how you could eat that rubbish, Bells."

"Bells? When did you start calling me that? Nevermind. Anyway, because It tastes good, and obviously blood wouldn't satisfy me."

We sat there in an awkward silence for awhile until I finished up, and went to wash the dishes. "You don't have to do that Bells. I can."

"No, it's fine. You made the breakfast I clean the dishes."

"Well, come through to the living room when you're done."

"Okay." Where on earth is the living room? I don't know my way around this... _mansion_. I quickly washed the dishes and put them on the drying rack, and went on my great adventure to find the living room.

I eventually found it five minutes later, and when I did I found Jasper dry sobbing. I walked over and sat down beside him to put an arm around him. He stiffend slightly at my touch which was understandable since I knew he had less control then the others, but for some reason I felt as if I could fully trust him. He looked up at me and mumbled a thanks, in reply I smiled at him. Jasper relaxed slightly. We sat there for what seemed like forever. I never noticed before, mainly because I was with Edward, and Jasper with Alice but Jasper was really gorgeous. More gorgeous than Edward it would seem. I tore my eyes off of Jasper and decided to ask where we were. "Out old house in Alaska." I asked him if he really ran all the here but he didn't, he said that he hired a rental car to get us up here so I could sleep more confortably. I smiled at the fact he wanted me to sleep confortably. Oh no, something just popped into my head, "Did I ehh.. sleep talk at all?" I heard him snigger. "Pleeeease tell me what I said Jasper." I gave him the best puppy dog eyes I could muster up. He couldn't refuse.

"Alright, Alright. If you must really know.. I'd rather not say but you gave me the eyes. You said that ehh.. you loved me." At those last three words the blood rushed to my cheeks going to the deepest darker red my cheeks could possibly go. "Oh my, I wish I never asked now."

Jasper did something completely unexpected and started to tickle me. How did he know that was my weakness? I was soon on the floor with Jasper sitting on my hips on his knees, tickling me. Tears started to roll down my cheeks because I was laughing so hard. "Jasper... you... have to... stop." I barely breathed out. But he stopped. I looked up into his eyes and saw lust. He bent down and began kissing me, but it was myself that I was surprised by because I kissed him back with as much passion as Jasper was kissing me with. I pulled back to breath then horror swept across Jaspers face. "Oh no.. I'm really sorry Bells." He gracefully got back to his feet and darted back to his room. I clambered back up to my feet using the sofa we were sitting on as a helping hand, I staggered up to Jaspers room to find his head in his hands. I stood at the door way and began to speak. "Jasper, you have nothing to be sorry about. It's not like Edward would be at your throat about it now anyway, and you don't really have to worr about Alice thinking you're cheating on you. After all she was the one with Edward that cheated on us. Also, I kind of ehh... enjoyed it." When I said I enjoyed it, Jaspers head shot up and gave me a smile that went from ear to ear. His smile was just as good as Edwards and made my heart melt even more. I could see the lust wipe away the sorrow from Jaspers eyes and he was suddendly up beside me in a blink of an eye lifting me of my feet in bridal style taking me to his beigh sofa.


	2. Chapter 2

(Belongs 2 SamanthaRileyFox)

Jasper gentaly placed me on his beigh sofa and trailed butterfly kisses all the up my neck, to my jaw line finally reaching my lips. He stopped to look into my eyes for permission to continue, there was so much lust within his topaz eyes. He must of found what he was looking for in my eyes, and began kissing me. Our lips moulded together, and began to move in perfect sync to one another. He slightly touched my bottom lip asking for permission to enter, I opened my mouth allowing him to enter. He kissed me nothing like what Edward had, there was so much passion in this one kiss and he went beyond the boundries that Edward had laid. Our tongues danced together, and one of Jaspers hands on the underside of my theigh the other on my hip slowly moving it's way up. I had to pull away to regain my breath, and when I did I looked into Jaspers eyes and smiled. He returned the smile back which reached from ear to ear. I pulled him back into the kiss from behind the neck and we began from where we left off. He moved his hand up my shirt, and it sent shivers up my spine. but I liked it. Edward and I had never been like this before, so this was all new but it was like my instincts kicked in and I knew what exactly to do. I moved my hands up Jaspers neck and into his hair, entangling my fingers in his gorgeous golden locks. I pulled him into me slightly more and deepend the kiss, I heard Jasper sofly growling and it sounded like a purr. I felt vibrations in my jean pocket and realised it was my cell phone. Jasper mumbled against my lips to leave it, but when I saw the called ID I froze. Jasper got up off of me, and looked at me.

"Who is it, Bells?" He questioned.

"Edward..." I felt a lump forming in my throat. Why was he phoning me? We had nothing to do with eachother anymore.

"Answer it." Jasper said.

I flipped my phone open and answered the phone coldly. "What? Phoned to rub it in my face a bit more that you shagged my best friend a few weeks before out wedding. How classy." I heard what sounded like a low growl coming from Jasper, and he didn't look too pleased.

"Bella.. Can we meet up? You can bring Jasper too if you want."

"I don't know, Edward."

"Please."

"Oh, alright." I didn't really want to see him, but I guess we had things to smooth over and I still did have a place for him in my heart. "Where will we meet you?"

"Our house, is that alright?" I looked at Jasper to see if it was and he gave a small nod.

"Yeah, okay. See you soon." I shut the cell and stuck it back into my jean pocket.

Jasper got up and left the room, and I soon followed after him. I walked over to him and gave him a small hug, he wrapped his arms around my waist and gently kissed the top of my head. "Come on, we better get going."

We walked out to the drive way to Jaspers car, his arm around my waist. When I saw the car, I though 'Wow', it was a Citroen C Metisse Diesel Hybrid Sports Car in dark green. It may not have been the kind of car I'd get but I must admit it was gorgeous. "Oh my, Jasper. I _love _this car to be honest." He simply gave me a smile that made my heart skip a beat. He opened the passanger door and it went up. My mouth feel open in awe, and Jasper gave a small chuckle. I clambered in as Jasper closed the door behind me and he walked gracefully over to the drivers side and slid in. He turned the key in the ignition and the car came to life. We began our drive down to the Cullens household. Jasper began speeding off on the road, but I think he could feel my distress since he slightly took his foot off the pedal and started to drive at a speed under 100mph. Then I felt a wave of calm hit me and I shot Jasper a thankful look. "You should go to sleep. We've got ages to go until be get there." Suddenly, I felt a wave of tiredness hit me. I tried to shake it off as I gave Jasper a filthy look. He just chuckled. My eyelids became heavier, and I sunk into a dreamless sleep.

--

I woke up to Jasper gently shaking me, and saying that we were here. I opened my eyes and saw outside the car Edward and Alice standing quite a distance from eachother. Before I knew it Jasper was opening the passanger door for me, and smiled down at me. I slowly got out the car, it was so comfortable, and I saw Edward smiling sadly at me and Alice smiling sadly at Jasper.


	3. Chapter 3

_(Belongs 2 SamanthaRileyFox)_

_I woke up to Jasper gently shaking me, and saying that we were here. I opened my eyes and saw outside the car Edward and Alice standing quite a distance from eachother. Before I knew it Jasper was opening the passanger door for me, and smiled down at me. I slowly got out the car, it was so comfortable, and I saw Edward smiling sadly at me and Alice smiling sadly at Jasper._

I felt Jaspers hand intertwien my own, and then felt a wave of calmness cover me. I looked up at Jasper, and smiled thankfully at him. I heard a low growl coming from over where Edward was standing and shot him a filthy look, and he stopped immediatly. I saw Alice at the corner of my eye, and she had a surprised look on her face. What, did she not see this? Just like she didn't see the fact that Jasper and I would find out about her and Edward that fateful day. I turned around to look at Alice and sneered at her which caused her prefect face to crumple up in pain. Jasper whispered into my ear saying that he thought that it'd be nice to see the our family as they mustv'e missed us like we missed them. Jasper picked me up bridal style, and I giggled, as he ran off into the house leaving Alice and Edward to stand there like fools. Jasper set me down on my feet and grabbed my hand, his cool fingers were tracing circles on the back of my hand. I looked up into his butterscotch eyes, and smiled, in return he smiled his big grin that I adored. I heard some clear there throat and when I saw who it was my smile grew larger. "EMMET!!" I screamed running towards him and giving him the tightest hug I could give. He boomed with laughter.

"Hey to you too, Bellypie."

"Bellypie?" I started to laugh.

I turned around to see Esme's warm kind smile, and Emmet released me from him bear like embrace. I walked over to Esme and gave her a hug, as she was hugging me back she stroked the back of my head. She was like a second mother to me, she acted more like a mom ought to. She gave me a squeeze, but one that wold not crush me to death, and let go off me. She was still smilling. "Oh Bella dear, don't leave us again like that. I missed you greatly." She pecked me on the cheek.

"I won't." I smiled.

I walked over to Carlisle and smiled, then gave him a hug too. I saw Rosalie standing awkwardly over at the end of the room, I calmly walked over to her. "Hey, Rose." I smiled shyly at her.

"What? No hug for me." I was taken back by this remark but hugged her. She rubbed my back, and whispered in my ear saying that everything was going to be alright. I looked up at her and smiled, she smiled back down at me. From then on I saw Rosalie in a new light, and I liked it. I went back over to Jasper and intertwined my hand with his. Everyone looked at us but no one really seemed to mind, they all just smiled warmly.

At that particular moment Edward and Alice walked into the room. Edward running his pale fingers through his bronze hair and Alice looking at her hands while she fiddled with them. They both looked up at Jasper and I, their eyes filled with sorrow, then their eyes fell onto our hands. I felt all the blood rush up to my cheeks. I could feel Jaspers eyes on me while my eyes locked with Edwards. I tore my eyes off Edward and looked up at Jasper and grinned.

"Bella, can I ehh... talk to you please?" I looked up at Jasper and he nodded in agreement. He knew I had to talk to Edward about what happened some day. I released my grip on Jasper and followed Edward outside. "Do you mind if we go on a drive?" He asked.

"I guess not."

We walked around into the garage, and I saw Carlisle's Mercedes, Rosalie's BMW, Emmet's Jeep, and Alice's yellow Porche. But Edward's silver Volvo was no where in sight, instead there was another silver car. Obviously a sports car. I gave Edward a puzzled look and he chuckled lightly. "I thought it was time for a change. So I got this car... It's the latest from Mazda." It was certainly different I thought.

"Edward, you do realise it looks like the bat mobile.. but in silver?" He gave out a weak laugh and opended the door for me.

"Oh my, what is it with everyone buying cars with doors that go up now a days. First Jasper, now you." He winced at Jaspers name, I didn't really care if he was hurt by it. He hurt me by sleeping with my best friend, and he didn't seem to care! I clambered into the passenger seat and the interior was quite gorgeous. It was cream and red leather. The seats were more comfortable than Jasper's car too I thought.

Edward turned the key in the ignition and put the car into reverse. As soon as we were out Edward sped off down the road. I had no idea where we were going.


	4. Chapter 4

(Belongs 2 SamanthaRileyFox)

We started going off down a long windey road. I knew this road, it was the road to the meadow. Our meadow. Memories of Edward and I sitting in that meadow came flashing back. From the first time we ever went there, when he showed me what he really was. To the last time we were there, before he slept with Alice. I winced at the thought of him and Alice together. They didn't seem together though in the house. I thought they would be since well, they slept with eachother. We came to a sudden halt, and I jolted forward. Thankfully I had my seatbelt on, otherwise I would have flew straight through the window. Edward was already at my door opening it so I could hop out. He asked if I'd like to jump on his back, but I refused to touch that cheater. So then we began our lengthy trek up to the meadow. Or that's where I assumed we were headed since this was the dirt path leading up to it.

The journey up was a quite one. It looked as if Edward was struggling to say something, but kept quite. He made occasional longing glances in my direction but I chose to ignore them. We came to it, the meadow. I stopped at the edge but Edward kept walking until he realised I wasn't following. He turned back around and looked at me straight into my eyes, with those piercing topaz eyes. He obviously has just fed not so long ago, probably so he could withstand being near me, while on this private little meeting. Before he could speak I began running back into the woods, I fell over about twice, on the 3rd time I tripped I felt two cold, familiar, granite arms wrap around my waist. At this point I was covered in scratches and was bleeding slightly. I could feel the arms tense up slightly. I tried to get out of his grip but he just would not release me. I was starting to get pissed off and began hitting him. I couldn't be back in his arms. All the pain came back to me at once. So very intense. The hole in my chest began to bite through my heart, the hole expanding. I burst into tears, not being able to contain my emotions any more. I can't believe I was crying in front of Edw-him. "Let.. me.. go." I said in between sobs. Instead of letting me go he held onto me tighter. "NOW!" I bellowed. He gently let go of me letting me fall onto my knees. Still crying out in pain. I began to get myself together, wiped away the tears, and straightened myself up. I rose, and looked him straight into his eyes. "What did I ever do to deserve what you have done to me?" I began. "You left me, then you cheat on me with my best friend, your sister for fuck sake Edward!" I was not done with him yet. "You know what? I should have stayed with Jacob. He was right, you are unhealthy for me. Like a drug. He wouldv'e been healthy for me, like the sun. Wait, when you left he was like the sun to me. I guess I just proved that he was healthy for me. Always making me smile, and laugh after you left." I could see the pain wash over his face. "You've been nothing but a burden to me. I guess I do have you to thank for bringing me closer to Jacob, but you fucked that up because now he's run away! And I have you and Alice to thank for Jasper too." He was about to say something when I quickly said one final thing, "Oh, and Edward I believe you lied about you hurting me if you had sex with me. Since oh I don't know, Jasper never." That cut him deep. Good I thought, he can feel the pain that I've been feeling. He broke down into dry sobs. I guess I did feel slightly bad about being so harsh, but who cares he deserved it.

"B-b-bella.." He stuttered. Never did I think I'd see the day that perfect little Edward would stutter, or in a matter of fact sob. "I o-o-only slept with A-alice because I thought it w-w-would impress you i-i-if I knew what to d-do." He thought that sleeping with my best friend would bloody impress me. I took one last look into his eyes, then turned on my heel and began to walk. "I'm walking to La Push, so need to follow me. Just think about what you've done, what you've ruined. Sleeping with Alice would have never impressed me." I yelled back to him. I could feel his eyes burning a hole in my back. It was officially over. I was free.

I began walking back through the woods, I could see the road a few meters away when I felt a huge impact on my side and I was on the ground in pain. I saw a pale figure with black eyes, and pale skin towering over me. I knew it wasn't Edward, because he had just fed not so long ago. "It's not safe to go through the woods on your own. Especially when you smell so sweet." The beautiful voice smoothly said. I knew what was coming. And I was right, I felt a pair of teeth pierce through my tender skin. I felt the blood being drained out, and hear the unknown vampire swallowing it. Letting it run down his throat. He got off me and licked the excess blood around his mouth. Not wasting one drop. "I'm going to let you live sweetie, since I think you'd make a gorgeous addition to my clan." His sickly sweet smile looked down at me. I felt the fire blazing through my neck making it's way down my whole body. I barely felt the vampire lift me up into his arms bridal style, the wind whipped against my face coolly but all I could feel was fire. Then I sunk into a black unknown abyss.

When I awoke I was in a room I didn't recognise. It's four walls were blood red, the bed on which I was lying on was a black iron bed and the sheets and pillows were cream. There was a fire place on one side of the room, and in the middle of the ceiling there was a gorgeous crystal chandler. Well, I defiantly wasn't in the Cullen's household. I noticed there was a massive mirror with a golden frame on one side the wall, propped up against the wall. I threw the covers off of me and walked over, gracefully. Woah, wait gracefully? Then everything came flooding back to me from that day. There was another vampire that had bit me while I was on my way to Jacobs. Jacob. I could never go near him now. We were sworn enemies. When I was facing the mirror I saw an unrecognisable face and figure. I was pale, almost translucent. There were purple shadows under my eyes, my curves were in all the right place. My hair, now wow my hair, it was slightly longer had natrually solf curls and it had red shining through it in the light. Then I noticed my eyes. Pitch black. As soon as I had noticed my eyes, I could feel this pain in the back of my throat. It felt like razors scratching down it. It was the most painful thing I had ever felt, bar Edward.

The door clicked open and four figures gracefully entered the room. They were all gorgeous. All men too. I reckon I'd have some fun with them I thought. The blonde one at the front began to speak, "Hello, Bella." He began. "I'm Alex, this is Angel, Drake, and Ian." Alex, had brown hair like myself but it was in a buzz cut. He was wearing a white polo with green horizontal stripes which clung onto his well built body tightly. Angel had white blonde hair, he was tall and lean. He was wearing a black shirt with the first 3 buttons undone showing off the top part of his body. Drake had black that hung down over one eye, and was wearing a white tee shirt with a green cardigan. Ian had honey coloured hair and his build was just like Emmet's. He was wearing a white sleeveless top which showed off his muscular arms that any steroid addict would we jealous of. There was one thing that they particularly shared in common though they all had... red eyes. I edged slightly away from them even though I knew they couldn't have my blood anymore. _Why's she sliding away from us? _I heard Angel say, but he didn't more his lips. Odd, I thought. _I hope she forgives me. _This time I heard Alex, his lips didn't move either. "Ehh.. Alex forgive you for what?" Alex and the others looked amazed.

"You know Bella, I never said that. I thought it." My jaw dropped. It had to be _his _power I had to get. "And forgive me for biting you. You just smelt so sweet."

"It's okay. I was meant to get changed anyway." I replied, moving back to my original spot before I shyed away.

"You were meant to?" Ian asked confused.

"Volitures orders. Plus, I wanted to be." I think that kind of shocked them more.

_She knows about the Voliture? _- Alex

_I wonder why she'd want to be changed? - _Angel

_The Voliture actually wanted her changed? I wonder why.. - _Drake

_Interesting. There must be a reason. - _Ian

"Stop thinking. Speak instead." I said. I was starting to get frustrated. "Also, to answer all your questions. Alex, yes I do know about the Voliture. I met them in Italy. Angel, I wanted to be changed because at the time I had a boyfriend and a family who were all vampires. Drake, I don't know why. Ian, yes there was a reason." They all looked at me but none of them thought. See if there blocking their thoughts, I thought angrily to myself. "Anyway, can I go now? I really want to go see Jasper and the rest of the Cullen's."

"I'm afraid not just now. First, you need to feed. Second, we want to take you out to meet other high in society vampires." Alex answered.

"Eww, those 'Vegetarians.'" Drake blurted out. He soon regretted it as I pinned him up again the wall by the throat. Far more stronger than him, since I was after all a new born. Suddenly, the hand I was using to hold him up by the neck caught fire. It didn't burn though, apparently it did to Drake. He was screaming in sheer agony while the others stared with jaws hanging open. "BELLA, STOP!" Ian yelled, afraid for his friend. I immediately let go of Drake and the flames vanished. Drake rubbed his neck glaring at me. Serves him right. No one talks about my family like that. "Why did you attack me?" Drake snapped.

"Because No one, and I mean no one insults my family. I strongly believe in their practise of drinking animal blood not humans." I said with my arms crossed, rage circulating through my veins.

"Whatever." Drake said. "Oh my god!! Guys, I can't get my flame on!"

"What the hell are on about, Drake?" Alex asked confused.

"Well my power is fire, you know. But for some reason it wont like, work." They all turned their attention on me.

"I think you should leave, Bella." All four of them said in unison. "Go back to those Cullen's." Drake spat. I didn't lunge at him this time just ran. I had no idea where I was, all I knew was the I was surrounded by humans. I needed to get back to the Cullen's quickly, actually I needed to get to them now.


	5. Chapter 5

**New Author A/N**

Hey guys! I am now the new owner of dis story! As a fan and reviewer of any previous chaps of dis story, id like to thanx SamanthaRielyFox 4 letting me continue dis wonderfull story. I hope u all visit her new site and wish her any luck on any of the new stories she comes up with. I will certainly b waiting jus like u. I am currently working on another story so I have yet to start dis one but I will try! I hope all u previous fans give me a chance at continuing it with ur guys help. Now I am a big Edward n bella fan so were and how dis story will end? Only time n reviews will tell. Hope 2 tlk 2 all of u soon n please inform any readers of dis story of the new post under the same name. I hav left all the previous chaps up. Please stick with me n review!!! Tanxs guys!!!

Ashlie Christine


End file.
